Un été pour s'aimer
by yuna usagi
Summary: Les maraudeurs sont invités à passer leur vacances d'été chez les Evans. Pétunia tombe amoureuse de Sirius.


UN ETE POUR S'AIMER

Gare de King Cross, dix-neuf heures. Pétunia rageait de devoir prendre dans sa voiture sa sœur, un monstre de foire, une sorcière qui rentrait de son école de magie par un train dont le quai d'arriver devait se trouver entre le quai 9 et 10. Elle se demandait comment son père avait put autoriser ses filles à passer leurs vacances seules avec quatre garçons.

Elle vit enfin Lily venir vers elle. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux allures d'athlète, d'un garçon au vêtement miteux au possible, un autre rondouillet mais surtout aux aires pathétiques. Puis il y avait ce jeune homme brun, aux aires un peu sauvage. « Ho ! Oui ! Ca c'est une merveille, pensa-t-elle ». Elle fit un signe de la main à sa sœur qui vint vers elle.

Les hommes qui accompagnaient sa sœur se nommaient Rémus Lupin dit Lunar, Peter Pettigrow ou Quedevers et James Potter ou Cornedru. Ainsi, son homme sauvage s'appelait Sirius Black. Pétunia regardait sa musculature et ses fesses pendant que groupe se rendait à sa voiture.

-Lily, chuchota-t-elle, Sirius est il libre ?

- Oui. Pétunia, tu n'aurais pas des vues sur lui des fois ?

- Et une imagination soudainement débordante.

Tout le monde s'entendit pour dire que la voiture de Pétunia était trop petite pour contenir les quatre garçons. James, Lily et Peter prirent alors un taxi. Sirius et Rémus restèrent avec Pétunia. Durant le voyage, Pétunia ne cessa pas de regarder Sirius du coin de l'œil. Elle le trouvait très sexy.

- Donc vous êtes des sorciers, demanda-t-elle ?

- De grande lignée, répondit-Sirius.

- Et vous êtes bon élève ?

- Je me défends

- Sirius, tu es l'un des meilleurs avec James, dit Rémus.

- Ok je l'avoue, je suis bon élève.

Elle gara la voiture dans l'allée et fit entrer tout le monde. Elle indiqua où se trouvait les deux chambres destinées aux garçons et celles réservées aux filles. Pétunia et Lily allèrent directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Pétunia regardait Sirius monter sa grosse valise

- Ma sœur aurait-elle je béguin pour le ténébreux Sirius, plaisanta -Lily ?

- Ca ne va pas la tête. Dit-moi tu ne l'aurai jamais vu sans son pantalon ?

- Pas amoureuse hein ?

Les deux femme s'étaient misent aux fourneaux pendant que les garçon mettaient le couvert. Elles avaient prévu de faire une grosse salade piémontaise. Soudain Pétunia ferma le micro onde violemment. Il n'y avait pas d'œufs. Elle proposa à Sirius de venir avec elle en acheter. Il accepta volontiers. Quand ils furent partis, Lily retrouva les œufs dans le micro onde. Elle sourit.

- où est votre magasin, demanda Sirius ?

- A l'autre bout du quartier.

- Si loin ?

- Oui. Parlez moi un peu de Poudlard ?

- C'est une école dans un château, qui fut construit par quatre puissants sorciers. Chacun y fonda sa maison.

Pétunia buvait les paroles de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. A force de le regarder, elle manqua la marche du trottoir et tomba. Sirius s'inquiéta de sa santé et la pris dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la maison. « Qu'est ce qu'il est fort, pensa-t-elle ». elle posa la tête sur le torse de Sirius et entendit le battement de son cœur. A leur arrivé, il la déposa délicatement sur le fauteuil.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Lily ?

- Elle a trébuché.

- En allant chez Gontran ? C'est à côté ?

Pétunia regarda tout le monde. Miraculeusement, elle était guérit et alla s'enfermée dans sa chambre. On alla la chercher pour le dîner, mais elle refusa d'en sortir. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant, Sirius devait sans doute penser qu'elle avait un faible pour lui et pire il devait certainement en rire avec ses amis. Les Maraudeur suggérèrent à Sirius d'aller lui porter un plateau repas. Patmol se demandait pourquoi c'était à lui d'y aller. En fait il se demandait pourquoi Pétunia avait monté une telle mascarade. Il vit seulement ses amis sourire. Il alla dans la cuisine et prépara une assiette de viandes froides, un reste de salades piémontaises et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille qui refusait de lui ouvrir. Il tenta alors une autre stratégie.

- Même si c'est pour moi, demanda-t-il.

Elle fini par ouvrir la porte et le faire entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit alors qu'elle prenait place sur son bureau pour manger.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de magasin au bout du quartier n'est ce pas ?

- Si. Mais il en avait un plus proche.

- Dit moi, pourquoi tout cette mise en scène.

- Je... je voulais te connaître un peu plus.

- Je suis flatté.

- Tu dois faire des ravages à Poudlard ?

- Non, je traîne trop avec un ramasse -fille.

- Ramasse –fille ?

- James Potter.

- Ho !!!

- Il a arrêté de courir les filles quand Lily a enfin accepté de sortir avec lui.

- Lily a résisté combien de temps ?

- Quatre ans.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et ressorti

Depuis deux semaines qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble, Pétunia n'avait toujours pas réussi à capter l'intérêt de Sirius. Elle commençait à perdre espoir. Heureusement, quelqu'un allais malgré lui les rapprocher.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était un garçon grassouillet. Lily l'identifia comme étant le fils du patron de son père, Vernon Dursley. Il avait expliqué que comme il s'ennuyait, son père avait demandé à Monsieur Evans si il ne pouvait pas venir passer les vacances avec ses Fille. Bien entendu Monsieur Evans avait accepté. Lily fit les présentations à contre cœur. Vernon tomba tout de suite amoureux de Pétunia. Les projet de la journée furent chamboulés et toute la troupe parti pour une sorti en ville. Sirius avait remarqué que Vernon n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à Pétunia. Il senti un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- t'est jaloux mon pote, lui dit James

- Mais je dit que tu devrai agir tout de suite avant qu'elle ne te glisse entre les main, répliqua Rémus.

- Moi, je ne dit jamais rien, termina Peter.

Rentré dans la maison, Vernon avait suivi pétunia dans la cave pour être isolé. Il avait déjà envies de conclure avec elle ce soir. Jusqu'à présent aucune fille ne lui avait résisté. Et il savait fort bien que son physique était assez impressionnant pour l'aider.

- tu es belle Pétunia Evans, dit-il

- Que fait tu ici ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi. Tu ne le regrettera pas je te le jure.

Pétunia se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, ce type se sentait suffisamment bien pour la draguer. Il s'était avancé vers elle et l'accula vers le mur. Elle était coincée à présent. Il lui vola un baiser. Elle le gifla. Il la plaqua sur le mur. Elle le regardait. Il lui faisait peur à présent.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Sirius, s'écria -Pétunia.

Elle en profita pour échapper Vernon et se cacher derrière Sirius, qui remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé contre la figure de Vernon.

- Je te conseil de ne plus la retoucher Vernon, sinon...

- Tu vas me faire quoi ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi à ce jeu là petit avorton.

- Keep cool mon pote j plaisantait.

Sirius avait l'aire menaçant, très en colère et méchant. Pris de panique, Vernon avait quitté la maison le soir même. Sirius se retourna vers Pétunia. Regard avait changé, il était plus doux.

- Ca vas aller, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Oui.

Pétunia tremblait encore. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Pétunia regarda à son tour son sauveur.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai souffert aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Il sourit. Il retira cette mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la belle. Il se pencha vers elle. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir, alors que les lèvres frémissantes de Pétunia, s'entrouvrirent. Il l'embrassa après lui avoir demander l'autorisation. Elle se laissa porter par cette vague de douceur. Enfin, il l'avait remarquée.

- je t'aime « Petite fleur ».

- Pourquoi on t'appelle Patmol.

- Je te ferai peur si je te le disais.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec un mélange de fougue et de douceur. Il n'alla jamais plus loin. Monsieur leur avait fait confiance et il ne voulait pas la trahir.


End file.
